Rain
by Tenku no Miko
Summary: Qui mieux que la femme de la pluie pour vous parler de la pluie elle-même ? résumé pourri bonjour!


La pluie.

Cette sensation détestable de petites aiguilles vous tombant sur les bras, la tête, le visage. Ca ne fait pas mal. C'est juste désagréable. Et mouillé. Et froid. Voilà en quelques mots la définition de la pluie pourrait donner une certaine jeune femme, si vous lui aviez demandé. Car après tout, qui connait mieux la pluie que la femme de la pluie elle-même?

C'était une journée ordinaire à la guilde, avec son lot de bagarres et de fraisiers écrasés sur le sol. Jubia venait de rejoindre Fairy Tail. A chaque fois qu'elle se le répétait en son for intérieur, cela lui paraissait totalement fou.

Et pourtant.

Elle était installée à une table, seule, scrutant les horizons pluvieux de cette journée morose, pensant encore et toujours à son Grey-sama, sachant pertinemment que de son côté, le mage de glace et bien ... restait de glace face à la jeune femme. Si vous demandez à Juvia à quel point elle Grey Fullbuster, elle sera dans l'incapacité de vous répondre. Non pas parce que son amour pour lui est incommensurable, mais surtout parce que depuis son arrivée, une certaine autre personne occupe ses pensées. Ces pensées vers une personne autre que Grey la troublait, ne sachant quel sens y donner. Que faire ? Comment pouvait-elle penser à la jolie constellationniste ? Juvia ... ne pensait pas être de ce bord là ... Enfin, elle n'y avait jamais accordé d'importance, se disant que tout son amour allait au mage de glace. Ce qui lui semblait comme une évidence autrefois, ne l'était désormais plus. Elle rejoignait désormais les bancs des gens qui pensent les sentiments ne restent pas figés, et évoluent. Une pluie de papillons dansant dans son estomac se fit sentir, et Jubia comprit.

Lucy.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la blonde était une rivale. Enfin ça, c'était avant. Après tout, Jubia l'avait capturé sous les ordres de José... L'avait-elle pardonné ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache. C'était devenu capital, vital. Toutes les deux avaient vécu des aventures dans cette fameuse Tour du Paradis, contre ce faux rockeur chauve. Elle n'avait pas oublié le Unison Raid qui avait uni leurs pouvoirs. A ce moment là, des sentiments avaient également fusionnés, au grand damne de la femme de la pluie, se sentant désemparée. Mais c'était fait. Et Jubia devait mettre de l'ordre dans ce trop plein de sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller lui parler, à cette jeune femme d'un blond angevin, installée au comptoir de la guilde.

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

La pluie recommençait de plus belle sa danse effrénée au dehors. Et puis, d'un coup, Jubia se leva d'un bond, fatiguée de réfléchir, et se dirigea vers les portes de l'édifice. Elle sortit. La pluie perlait sur ses bras, sur son front, sur ses cheveux. Cela lui faisait du bien. Cette douce sensation de picotement qu'elle adorait. Elle resta là, sous la pluie, le regard morne et triste, et pourtant semblait porter une sorte d'espoir inattendu.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne ne l'avait vu sortir. Elle semblait invisible, transparente.

Excepté pour une certaine personne.

- Jubia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie comme ça ?

Lucy.

Elle lui parlait. Et se préoccupait d'elle. Jubia eut envie de pleurer, de crier, de lui dire qu'elle ne cesse de penser à elle.

- Je .. vais rentrer chez moi. A demain peut-être, Lucy-san.

- Euh.. oui d'accord. A demain Jubia.

La blonde plantureuse tiqua. "Peut-être ?" Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ? Qu'elle reviendrait ? Qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ?

Elle voulut la rattraper, lui demander pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle s'élança sur les pas de Jubia, elle ne trouvât que des flaques d'eau, semblant la narguer. Elle ne trouva pas non plus la mage aquatique à Fairy Hills.

Et puis, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle était là. En quelques instants, tout souvenir de cette femme avait disparu. Que cherchait-elle déjà ? Bah, sûrement Erza ou Levy. Lucy retourna à la guilde, non sans préoccupations.

La pluie continuait son chemin. Jubia sentait son corps devenir eau, s'évaporer et avec elle, toutes ces pensées absurdes, ces souvenirs affreux.

Le lendemain, il ne pleuvait plus.


End file.
